Hunters Meet Demigods, Demigods Meet Hunters
by shadowsnowleopard
Summary: Sam and Dean are searching for a Roman amulet in New York City when they find themselves facing beasts that are unaffected by their weapons. Until a pair of strangers show up and slice the monsters to dust. Just what have they gotten themselves into.
1. Chapter 1

**I'm trying my hand at a crossover, so please tell me if I did a good job and whether or not I should continue or fix something. Not sure exactly where this is taking place in Supernatural, but it is definitely after they meet Cas and before Dean becomes a demon, so pick a time, and as for PJO, it is after BoO.**

"Run Sammy!" a voice shouted through the fog.

The dark night had swallowed the two grown men. Before they could find the monster the fog had set in. New York City was dangerous enough, but with strange monsters they'd never seen and limited visibility it was even worse.

"Dean! Three o'clock!" the younger brother yelled.

The other brother swung his machete at the creature, but missed from the limited visibility.

New York had always been filled with monsters, meaning that it wasn't that smart for hunters to travel there. These idiots however were chasing after an amulet of sorts that was said to kill all who wore it. It origins were unknown, and the only identifying marks were was a small symbol etched into one corner. Bobby was still researching it, trying to figure out what the symbol was.

Dean felt his pocket buzz and the light from his phone flash. Quickly he opened it and put it to his ear, hiding behind the corner of a building with Sam as the creature gave out an angry roar less than a quarter of a mile away.

"Talk to Bobby," Dean said.

"Calm down boy," Bobby replied, his voice going in and out like there was bad reception.

Bobby continued to speak but Dean only heard bits and pieces of it. The words Bobby seemed to have said the most were "Roman" and "Pluto," but that was all he managed to get before the line cut out. Dean turned to his younger brother who was quickly and quietly reloading a pistol with silver bullets, hoping they might actually injure the creature since salt and steel didn't seem to do much.

"Sammy," Dean whispered loudly as his brother looked up at him, "Bobby mentioned something about Rome and Pluto, although I don't get how a cartoon dog would have anything to do with the amulet we're looking for."

A lightbulb seemed to have gone off in Sam's head.

"Of course," he muttered.

"Well you wanna clue me in here?" Dean asked impatiently.

"Pluto is the Roman god of the underworld and riches," Sam explained.

"I thought that was Hades," Dean replied.

His brother looked at him, "That's his Greek form."

"Obviously," Dean said sarcastically, rolling his eyes.

"As I said, Pluto was the Roman god of the underworld and riches," Sam said, and he saw something click in his brother.

"So we got stuck with a death amulet that's probably sacred to the god of death," Dean summed up.

"Actually, Pluto wasn't the god of death, just the underworld, and it's more probably that it was just something he passed along, or something one of his followers created," Sam corrected.

"Right," Dean agreed, still slightly confused.

An angry roar echoed nearby as the beast made its way closer

They continued to run, hoping that if they could at least escape then maybe it would be possible to regroup and try attacking again once Bobby figured out more. The beast however wouldn't have this and chased them to the edge of the Hudson River. All that the brothers could see was a pair of glowing eyes and a set of massive jaws.

 _This was the end,_ they thought. At least they would go out fighting. Sam aimed his gun, but before he could shoot, a figure darted out of the shadows. A few slices of a sword and the beast burst into a cloud of dust, shimmering in the fog. A single streetlamp illuminated their savior. He had messy raven black hair and sea green eyes. His blue jacket was covered in dust from the monster as he looked at the pair of brothers.

They could've stared at each other forever, but a scream emanated from about a block away. Come to think of it, the brothers could've sworn the monster was traveling with a partner. The strange boy jerked his head in its direction, worry filling his eyes before he ran off.

Sam and Dean barely had to glance at each other before they ran after the boy. When they reached the spot where the scream came from they met a strange site. An almost exact copy of the beast they had been chased by faced a girl with curly blond hair. She must've been only seventeen or eighteen, but she was armed with a long white blade made of- was that bone? Instead of scared she looked pissed.

"This jacket was new!" she screamed at it, her stormy gray eyes filled with anger.

The scream from earlier must've been out of anger as well for the now slightly torn and tattered gray jacket she wore. The raven haired boy stood, wisely, to the side as the blond girl faced off with the monster. He had the faintest hint of a smile on his face. In mere minutes the second monster was turned to dust as well.

"Stupid monster," the blond girl growled.

"Aw come on Wisegirl," the raven haired boy said, "At least it wasn't your pretty face."

She looked up at him with adoring eyes and pecked him on the lips. He grinned back at her before pointed out a small stream of blood coming from beneath the tattered part of her jacket.

The girl groaned, "As if the tear wasn't bad enough. Now the jacket's covered in blood."

She didn't even seem fazed by the fact that she got hurt. She sheathed her sword while the boy took out of pen cap and tapped it to his sword, which shrunk until it had become a pen. The boy handed her a flask from the small backpack he was carrying and she poured a golden liquid onto the cut, which almost immediately healed.

Sam and Dean looked at them in wonder. Dean tried to take a step back but hit a bottle which rolled and rattled along the street. The young couple looked up in surprise, but their eyes showed just how ready they were for another fight if necessary. The two pairs stared at each other in the foggy night, waiting for someone to make a move.

 **Good? Bad? Please let me know. And let me know whether or not I should continue. And if so- ideas?**


	2. Chapter 2

**Eeeek! So happy you guys liked it. Just had to write another chapter. And the number of followers and favorites was so overwhelming- I just got so happy! This one will be more from demigod POV rather than hunter POV.**

 _The two pairs stared at each other in the foggy night, waiting for someone to make a move._

Slowly Percy moved his feet until he was in front of Annabeth, protecting her from any possible threats. Normally she would've protested, but seeing how tense Percy was, she opted to just poke her head over his shoulder to observe what was going on.

Percy was on the edge of uncapping Riptide, but he didn't was to jump the gun. The two strangers in front of them were both decked out with weapons themselves, the taller one loosely holding a gun aimed at the demigods. Their stances suggested that they were ready for a fight if necessary. If they turned out to be mortals however, Percy and Annabeth's weapons would be useless against them, except a small steel and celestial bronze dagger Annabeth kept strapped to her thigh.

This meant that they opted for the Annabeth route. Talk. For time or for resolution they didn't know, but at this point they needed to do something. It was only a matter of time before the two guys in front of them made a move, and Percy and Annabeth weren't sure what they'd do.

That when the unexpected happened. Two people appeared out of thin air. One from the shadows and the other from nowhere in particular. They knew the one from the shadows.

"Nico," Annabeth breathed, "What are you doing here?"

The son of Hades ignored her question, instead staring at the other man that had appeared. Nico's face showed no emotion, but his eyes betrayed him, showing the curiosity and worry he held. The man he was staring at had short brown hair and intense eyes, as though he were looking straight through Nico as he stared at the boy. Despite the warm summer evening air, the man wore a trench coat over his suit.

The two men who had originally faced Percy and Annabeth weren't nearly as secretive as the demigods.

"Cas," the shorter one called out, "What's going on?"

The man who was apparently named Cas went on to ignore the questions as well.

"You shouldn't be here," Cas said in a low voice.

"We shouldn't be here?" Nico said incredulously, "This is our turf. You know that as well as I do. You're the one that doesn't belong."

"Look," the tall man said, "My brother and I don't know anything about lands or why we aren't allowed here. We just ran into a few monsters that we couldn't handle why looking for an amulet that's been killing people."

There was a flash of recognition in the demigods' eyes. They knew what the tall man was talking about. Hazel had accidently lost track of an amulet she had touched, and there had been rumors passing through camp from the outside world that a two or three people had mysteriously died from a necklace. Hazel was absolutely in tears when she found out, and spent every waking moment trying to find it, and the reason Annabeth and Percy were out this night was because she managed to find a tracking spell that activated at dusk.

Nico saw what Percy was about to do, and tried to tell him not to, in his own Nicoish way of glaring. Percy of course, ignored him and spoke anyway.

"What if I said we knew what you were talking about," Percy called out, "The amulet, the one you mentioned, we know how to find it."

"You do?" the shorter man asked warily, "How?"

This was Annabeth's turn to talk, seeing as she understood it all more, "That's what we were out here doing. Tracking the amulet. Of course we can't do it now since it's time sensitive and the window of opportunity isn't open anymore."

The look of hope that had begun to grow in the man's eyes slowly disappeared. Annabeth looked up at the growing night sky. If they couldn't get the amulet tonight there was no point in exposing themselves more.

"Look," Annabeth said, "I can see that we need to talk, but not out here. It's too open."

"I agree," the tall man answered, "there could be more of those things out there."

"Fine," Nico growled, "but not tonight. Something's following us."

The two men started looking around, holding their guns out.

"It's probably invisible you idiots," Nico said, exasperated, "People do that when they don't want you to know they're following you. Provided it is a person."

The two men seemed sort of irritated by Nico's attitude, but they did lower their guns.

"Don't take offense to anything he says," Annabeth said pointing at, "That's just the way he is."

"Mysterious?" Nico asked.

" _Rude_ ," Annabeth answered, glaring at him.

"Hey, I know I'm bad at math, but weren't there more of you before?" Percy asked, moving his finger between the two men.

" _God damnit Cas_ ," the shorter man growled before copying Annabeth's logic, "That's just the way he is. He sorta comes and goes as he pleases."

The moon was still rising in the sky. It kept getting later and the worse side of New York was beginning to come out.

"Camp will be getting worried," Nico pointed out.

"And by camp you mean Will," Percy stated.

Nico's face turned a shade of pink similar to the color of the Aphrodite cabin. Annabeth ignored to two boys and turned to the strangers.

"We have to leave, but we should meet again and talk. There's a place called Evergreen Diner on West 47th Street. Meet us there tomorrow morning, eight o'clock sharp," Annabeth said. She looked them up and down, "And try to come minimally armed. Don't want to scare the mortals now do we."

She turned to grab her boyfriend and his cousin.

"Wait!" the tall one called out, "My name is Sam. This is my brother Dean."

Annabeth looked over her shoulder at Sam and Dean, "You should know by now that names have power. For know you can call me Libra. And this is Scorpius and Pisces."

She pointed to nico and Percy respectively.

"Like the Zodiacs," Sam said.

"Like the constellations," Annabeth said pointing up at the night sky with a small grin, "Inspiration struck."

"Tomorrow morning it is," Dean said.

The two groups parted way, going in opposite directions, wondering just _who_ they had, had a conversation with and what would come to pass the following morning.

 **Sorry for any typos in the later parts. I'm really not typing well today. Half my skype messages have edits. But I do hope you liked it, because your reviews make me so happy, especially since they don't stop and I check it randomly to find new ones weeks after it's posted. And I know the temp nicknames are terrible, but I really couldn't come up with anything. Don't worry, they'll be gone soon.**


	3. Chapter 3

**^w^ You guys make me so happy! I'm at over a thousand views for just the two chapters and there's so many of you following and favoriting. I'm so glad you liked the last chapter. Sorry this one took so long to get out.**

"Should we follow them?" Dean asked Sam as the teenagers were out of listening distance.

"No," Sam answered, "We don't know who or _what_ they are, so at this point it's better to consult Bobby and do a bit of research."

"Well," Dean said, taking a small step towards the bar across from their hotel, "you have fun with that- I'm going to go and-"

"Oh no you don't," Sam told him, dragging him back in the direction of the hotel, "New York is one of the most monster infested cities in the world. There's no way you're going out onto the streets alone at night. Especially since we didn't have a weapon that could kill those other monsters."

Dean looked at Sam and longingly back to the sign sitting outside the bar announcing they had pie.

"But they have pie," Dean whined.

"So does the convenience store next to the hotel," Sam countered.

"Let's be honest Sam," Dean said, "This isn't about pie."

"It's not?" Sam asked.

"They're supposed to have one of the best cheeseburgers in New England," Dean pouted.

Unfortunately for Sam, a half hour later they were sitting at a small table in the corner of the bar, with Sam researching on his laptop and Dean happily eating his cheeseburger and pie.

"Okay," Sam said, "I think those creatures we saw were hellhounds."

Dean almost choked on his cheeseburger, "What do you mean hellhounds? They couldn't have been. We've seen hellhounds before and those ain't them."

"I know," Sam reasoned, "but that's what all the evidence points to. There's no other explanation. Maybe they're a different breed?"

"Different breed?" Dean asked, "Try different species. First of all, we could easily see them. Not to mention they burst into freaking pixie dust!"

"Well, hellhounds are from many different cultures and mythologies, so it's possible that there are different kinds of them all together," Sam explained.

"Then how do we kill it?" Dean asked, "Since none of our weapons worked."

"I'm not sure," Sam told him, "I can't find anything on it. We'll have to ask that Libra girl if Bobby doesn't have and answer."

"You do that and I'll go see if Cas is listening," Dean said as he finished up his food.

Sam pulled out a phone to call Bobby and Dean exited the small pub and called out to Cas. The angel appeared mere moments after, stalkerish as ever in his trenchcoat.

"Cas," Dean said, greeting him.

"There's no time for pleasantries," Cas said, "There's something you need to know about those people."

"Well not what I originally was going to ask but I'll take what I can get when it comes to you."

"The people you met tonight, they fight monsters."

"Well Sam and I saw as much."

"But they don't go searching for monsters. The monsters seek them out."

"Why would they do that?"

"That's something I can't tell you."

"Cas-"

"I'm sorry Dean but I _can't_."

"Well then could you at least tell how to kill those mutated hellhounds?" Dean asked, sounding frustrated.

"The blades they used, they are made of a type of metal called celestial bronze. It is a type of metal you will not be able to acquire on your own."

"That's just _peachy_."

Cas looked up at the sky nervously before speaking, "I must be going."

"Wait, Cas-" Dean called, but Castiel had already vanished, "Damn it Cas."

Dean walked back into the bar and over to Sam, where he explained the little that Castiel had told him. Sam and Bobby hadn't had much luck either. There were no connections between the constellation names the girl had given and hellhounds or amulets. With nothing else to work on the hunters decided that their best choice would be to wait for the following morning, and so they did.

* * *

At five of eight Sam and Dean stood outside the Evergreen Diner, just as Libra had told him. As eight o'clock came closer, the two teenagers from the night before came walking down the street hand in hand, acting just like a normal couple. They greeted each other before going inside and taking a booth. After they ordered and the food and coffee arrived they set down to business.

Pisces and Dean seemed more intent on their food rather than the conversation, leaving most of the talking to Libra and Sam.

"Do we finally get to know your names?" Sam asked.

"My name is Annabeth," Libra said, "and this is Percy."

"You already know my name is Sam, and my brother is Dean," Sam said, "We're hunters."

Percy snickered for some reason.

"I assume you mean you hunt and fight monsters?" Annabeth questioned, a small smile on her face as well, "We do as well."

"How did you come to know about the amulet, and this search spell you claim to have?" Sam asked, sipping his coffee.

Annabeth wrapped her hands around her mug of tea before responding, "We found out about the amulet from the newspapers. The spell however, required hours of research and some called in favors."

"But it works?" he asked.

"I see no reason for it not to," Annabeth said, "All it requires is a few simple ingredients and some words."

"Sounds simple enough. Anything else?" Sam asked.

"Not that we know of," Annabeth answered. "I figured we'd meet in Central Park tonight, maybe an hour before dusk?"

"Okay. My brother and I will be there," Sam said.

"So we can find the amulet tonight, but until then there's nothing we can do," Annabeth wrapped up.

"Yeah there is- we need to find that amulet and whatever created it, provided it's still alive, and kill it," Dean said.

Percy's hands curled into fists around his fork and knife, food halfway to his mouth. Suddenly all the liquid in the room began to quiver. The full glasses nearest to Percy shattered, the water and other drinks in them spilling everywhere. The air itself seemed to tremble.

"Percy- get your powers under control," Annabeth said forcefully, "We're not going to let anything happen to Hazel. They won't lay a finger on her."

The two brothers stared at the raven haired boy with wide eyes. Was he doing this? How could he possibly be doing such a thing? Most importantly: _what was he?_ Both hunters were about to reach for their guns but Percy seemed to be calming down just a bit, so they decided to bide their time. The look he gave them though, it made them feel terrified like no monster could. Percy glared right at them.

"Listen, and listen closely, because I'm only going to say this once: do not go after the person who created the amulet. She feels guilty enough already. And she's like a little sister to me. Go after her and you'll have me to deal with."

"Don't forget they'll have pissed off hundreds of powerful teenagers," Annabeth added. "And Nico. He'd tear them apart."

"Whoa, whoa, wait, backup," Dean said, " _Hundreds?_ "

"How are there that many of you?" Sam asked, surprised.

"Should we have mentioned any of this?" Percy asked Annabeth.

"No, probably not," she responded, "but the bursting water probably didn't help."

Before Sam and Dean could really react to the conversation going on between the two in front of them, Annabeth stood up abruptly.

"We need to leave," she said.

Percy stiffened and started to stand up as well.

"You're right. I can sense it," he said softly.

"Goodbye, Sam, Dean," Annabeth said, nodding to them.

She dropped something on the table before she and her boyfriend moved, leaving the diner. Sam looked down at what Annabeth left. On top of the money to pay for their food was a small white card. Two letters, A.C., was printed in a delicate cursive, and beneath it was a ten digit phone number.

 **So I didn't mean for it to be this long, it just sorta happened. But I think you guys don't care. I wrote about half of this while listening to the Pokemon Indigo League theme on repeat, which looking back, was pretty weird. Ideas for the next chapter? Should the Winchesters be allowed in camp or not? Should the rest of the seven meet them in the next chapter?**


	4. Chapter 4

**EEEKKK. I LOVE YOU GUYS SO MUCH. Thought I should mention that. And I got really contradicting answers, so for now the Winchesters won't go to camp, but later on they probably will.**

 **READ THIS: In order to celebrate my one year anniversary since posting my first chapter to FanFiction, I have something called the The Week Postings. This is day five. For all of this week I will be posting something everyday, whether it's a chapter to a story that is already started or a one-shot. On the final day, the one year anniversary, I will be posting a few thousand word one-shot, so stay tuned and check out the other things I will be posting. Suggestions for the daily postings are welcome!**

 **Previous Postings:**

 **Opposites Attract- Chapter 2**

 **Will Solace is Handsome as Hell- Chapter 3**

 **Timid to the Point of Awkward- Chapter 1**

 **Broken Down Once Again- Chapter 1**

"Nice going Seaweed Brain. You blew our cover," Annabeth said as they walked through the streets of New York.

" _I_ blew our cover?" Percy questioned, "That was definitely a team effort Wisegirl."

"Fine," Annabeth huffed, pressing her hands to her face, "I screwed up royally. I get that. But what are we going to do now?"

She leaned her head against Percy's shoulder, and he wrapped his arm around her waist.

"I don't know, but we'll figure it out. We always do," Percy said, trying to comfort her.

"So what do we do until tonight?" Annabeth asked.

"I guess we should update the others," Percy said

* * *

 **Later in a Big House meeting for counselors…**

"You Kelp Head!" rang out about all the other yelling. "What have I told you about getting control over your powers!"

Thalia looked pissed in the Iris message. For something like this, Chiron thought it best to involve the Hunters of Artemis, and around the ping pong table were the heads of each cabin, as well as Frank and Hazel to represent Camp Jupiter.

"You have electricity running up and down your body you hypocrite!" Percy yelled back.

"Big word for a little boy," Thalia snapped.

"Shut it Pinecone Face," Percy retorted.

"Make me Fish Face," Thalia said back.

"Lightning Dolt."

"Aquaman."

"Emu!" **(A/N probably explained later)**

"Oh, that was a low blow Seaweed Brain."

"Only Annabeth gets to call me that!" Percy yelled.

By now he was standing, with his hands pressed flat on the table, and both participants were red in the face.

"As romantic as that gesture is," Annabeth interjected, "We should probably get back to the problem at hand."

She pulled Percy back into his seat next to her, where he only looked away from his cousin briefly to kiss Annabeth, then went back to glaring at Thalia who never stopped staring him down. Annabeth however, wasn't too worried by the situation. Similar things had happened many times before and within an hour or two they would forget about the whole thing.

"So what do we do now?" Hazel asked softly, sniffling from her position with Frank's arm wrapped around her.

"Now, I guess we go through with the original plan. Percy and I meet with Sam and Dean tonight, where we will use the tracking spell once again to find the amulet," Annabeth said, barely paying attention to the slight whimper that Hazel gave off at the mention of the amulet, "and incase things go wrong, hiding nearby as backup, we'll have Jason, Nico- wait, where's Nico?"

True to Annabeth's word, the son of Hades was nowhere to be seen. Annabeth herself had told him about the meeting, so there was no way he had just not been informed. Everyone glanced around the room, as if he would just suddenly appear out of nowhere, despite Will's one shadow travel a month policy. Nico truly wasn't there though, so Annabeth had about two dozen people looking back at her. Thalia, Katie, Lou Ellen, the Stolls, and many more.

"Hey," Lou Ellen said, "Solace is gone as well."

"Damn it di Angelo!" Annabeth yelled, slamming a fist down on the table. "I don't care how much the Aphrodite cabin is pushing Solangelo- this meeting is important. We're facing the possible exposure of our world."

Nico and Will then picked the opportune moment to walk in as Annabeth steamed at the head of the table. Nico's dark hair was ruffled and he had this look of happiness that was certainly not natural, thus leading him to try and smother it quickly and return to his usual unhappy look. Will was smiling as per usual, but there there was a prominent dark mark on his neck. Annabeth glared at the two of them and the hickey.

The two hastily sat down without having to be told to. Leo leaned in close to Percy.

"How is it that you aren't allowed to be angry but she is?" he whispered to the son of Poseidon.

"Take another look at her," Percy answered.

Annabeth was still glaring at Will and Nico, her steel and celestial bronze dagger in hand.

"Touche," Leo replied with wide eyes.

"Never mess with a daughter of Athena and her plans," Percy stated.

"So tonight," Annabeth said, "to make sure we don't display our powers any more in front of the Winchesters-"

Nico did a spit take with his gatorade, choking as it went right past his epiglottis. **(A/N the little flap that keeps stuff out of your lungs)** Everyone looked at him with confusion, assuming it was a fluke, but Nico had turned an even paler shade of white. His hand trembled slightly as he placed his gatorade bottle onto the ping pong table.

"The who now?" he asked, his voice strained.

"Sam and Dean Winchester," Jason spoke up, "If you had been here earlier you would've already known that."

Nico's teeth clenched together. He pressed his hands to his face.

"Gods dammit," Nico mumbled, "I'm gonna kill him."

Everyone was focused on Nico until a thud sounded from the head of the table where Annabeth's knife was now embedded in the table, and vibrating back and forth. She still had yet to lose the murderous look in her eyes.

"Spill," she said without emotion.

Nico sighed before relenting, "As you know, I have my connections."

"Go on," Will said softly, taking Nico's hand in his.

"I hear things. Whispers from the ghosts and spirits," Nico said, "A-and I've heard things about the Winchesters from some of them. And the other guy with them that first night, Cas, he's something else. He's not entirely mortal. He's an angel."

Shouts spread throughout the room.

"Calm down!" Nico growled, "I'm not done. There's a reason I know this. I can sorta hear them in my head."

"What do you mean Nico?" Will asked as the chatter started up again.

"When my mother had me she was playing host to an angel," Nico explained, "What I mean to say, is that I'm part angel."

 **GASP. I know. I've been planning this for like two chapters. Sorry if you don't like it but there's no turning back now. It matches with his last name as well- di** _ **Angelo**_ **. Ideas for the next chapter?**

 **ALSO- After a suggestion from my sister I've decided to take on a Beta Reader- this person will read my pieces before they are posted for grammatical mistakes and tweaks to the story. In order to get this position you must love PJO, especially Solangelo since I write a lot of that, as well as being able to deal with me personally. NECESSARY- you need a gmail so that I can share my writing with you, and if possible, a skype for communication, speaking of which, I live on the east coast of the US, so if time zones could sorta coincide slightly.**


	5. Chapter 5

**-squeals- DON'T KILL ME! And I'm also sorry for leaving for so long after dropping that bombshell.**

 **Anybody out there playing Pokemon Go? It is currently my life. Or at least it was for the first few months after it came out. Of course I got seriously pissed when I ran out pokeballs only to see a Blastoise appear. Fml.**

 **BIG NEWS: With this chapter I'm reaching 100,000 posted words! w Thank you guys so much for all of your support over the past year and how many months and sorry I've been so absent lately.**

"You've been staring at the card for two hours Sammy. Don't you think that if there was something more to it that you would've figured it out already?" Dean complained.

"If I angle it just right under the light an owl appears in the background," Sam said in a quiet voice, not really paying attention to Dean.

"And why is that important? Last I checked there were no owl monsters," Dean responded.

He collapsed into the chair across from his brother and took a big bite out of the cheeseburger in his hand. Sam had no idea where he packed all that food, but what he did know was that if Dean wasn't killed on some hunt, he would die from a heart attack.

"No monsters, but plenty of connections in mythology," Sam said, "The only problem is that mythology is quite extensive since we don't know which culture it applies to and it could be detrimental if we get it wrong."

Dean set his burger down. His appetite was still there, but he at least recognized the problem at hand, "It's almost seven. We should probably get going."

"Huh?" Sam replied before Dean's words registered. "Oh. Right. Got the silver bullets?"

"And the salt ones. And the holy water. I've got almost everything, Sammy. Even lamb's blood. Don't ask," Dean responded, sticking his gun in the back of his pants.

Sam stuffed the card in his pocket and grabbed his own gun before exiting the room after Dean. Following a tourism map they found in the hotel lobby, the hunters began driving towards Central Park.

"Hey Sam, Central Park is quite big," Dean pointed out. "How exactly are we going to find two teenagers?"

"Call the number," Sam pointed out, reaching for his phone.

"No need," a voice responded from the shadows of the back seat.

The car swerved for a split second, and Dean narrowly clipped a hot dog cart. Sam had a death grip on the side of the seat, trying not to fly across the car from the sudden jerky movements.

"Dammit Cas!" Dean yelled.

"Try again- Cas is in heaven dealing with... some things," the voice said.

"Scorpio," Sam responded, his voice tense.

"The name's Nico," Scorpio said in a low voice, "And I don't think my boyfriend would appreciate you shooting a bullet into me."

Sam slowly dropped the gun he had hastily pulled out only moments earlier.

"I'm just here to deliver a location," Nico said, sounding bored as he glanced around the car.

He smirked as he picked up a stray cross with two fingers, "Nice decor. Anyway- we're waiting for you at Bethesda Fountain."

Nico melted into the shadows before Sam could say anything.

"Reminds me of Cas," Dean grumbled, "randomly appearing and disappearing. Scraps of information. It's strange."

Sam was still staring at the place where Nico had vanished, recalling the confrontation Nico and Cas had the previous night. He couldn't deny that Dean was right. There was something about that boy that reminded him of Cas, and it wasn't just his disappearing act.

* * *

Soon enough the Winchesters were walking towards Bethesda Fountain and quite the strange sight. Annabeth stood to one side, reading something from a pad of paper with her lips moving but no sound escaping. Nico was sitting on the edge of the fountain looking completely drained and drinking yellow gatorade. This wasn't the weirdest part by far.

To the side there was a blond, blue eyed boy chastising Percy, and they could just overhear the conversation, "I have a strict policy: no shadow travelling twice in one week- much less three times in two days! And you told Nico to shadow travel to give them the location of this stupid fountain and then get back by the same means? You, mister, are a terrible influence! I'm going to have to ban you from seeing Nico."

Percy stood there with wide eyes, completely flabbergasted by the comments the blond boy was making, "I- well I, ummm… I just thought- a little help here Annie?"

"Don't get me involved- I was all for letting the Losechesters call us instead with the phone number I gave them," Annabeth answered, not looking up from her papers.

Nico covered his mouth to keep from laughing too hard at the nickname the brothers had apparently acquired.

"That's a bit harsh don't ya think, blondie?" Dean half growled.

"Aw- is big bad Dean's pride hurt?"Annabeth mocked, finally looking up from whatever she was reading. "Let's get started shall we?"

"Hey now- we didn't finish our conversation," Dean protested.

"I didn't think there was one to begin with," Annabeth replied, taking a few metal disks and stoppered test tubes out of her messenger bag and holding out a small disk to her boyfriend. "Percy, if you don't mind."

"I still don't understand what I'm supposed to do," Percy grumbled, taking it from her hand.

"Would you mind explaining it before we go through with any of this?" Sam asked, still wary of the teens in front of him.

"I don't know what the exact logistics of it are, but right now we need one of the four elements to be enchanted, as well two contrasting ideas," Annabeth began.

"How can you use contrasting ideas in a spell?" Sam questioned.

"You'll see," Annabeth said, glancing at Percy, who realized she was still waiting for him.

"Oh! Oh- right," Percy said, "How do I enchant it again?"

Annabeth sighed in exasperation before tearing off a piece of the paper she had with her and handing it to hand, "Just recite this over the water."

"Right," Percy responded, staring blankly at the paper. "You know I have dyslexia right?"

"It's in Greek Seaweed Brain!" Annabeth shouted at him.

"I'm reading, okay!" Percy yelled back.

He raised an orb of water from the fountain and began chanting off the paper as it floated closer to the disk in his hand. A gunshot rang out in the air and the water orb fell to the ground, splashing across the blades of grass in the silence.

 **THINK CAREFULLY BEFORE KILLING ME. And Nico's angelishness will** _ **most likely**_ **be addressed in the next chapter when it's from the demigods' point of view since they actually know about it. I know I'm dragging most of this out too long but I'm also trying not to rush it so you're like "What just happened," in the utterly confused sense.**

 **ALSO- it's hell week for my drama club. I'm technical director and we're doing The Miracle Worker. Terrible play for a high school. I wouldn't blame people if no one showed up. For some reason unknown to me, most of lights and sound (everything tech director directs) isn't very friendly with me and I don't know why and it makes me sad…. Can I get a hug?**


End file.
